Collected Stories of Kadic Junior High School
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A variety of different stories surrounding the Warriors of Kadic.


Collected Stories of Kadic Junior High School

Note: A Code Lyoko fan fiction, comprised of mini-stories. Here, we see a kindler, gentler Jim (the writers of the show disagree, darn them), a sweeter Sissi, amongst other tales that BrightStarAngie and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1—The Academic Blaze

It had been a relatively quiet night at Kadic Junior High Academy. All the students were in bed, snoozing away the evening. Since it was still cold, the space heaters had been turning off and on to regulate the temperature. Unfortunately, not all the heaters worked as they should and there was one heater close to the boiler room that had been malfunctioning and no one had really noticed. Sure, it had been inspected and checked, but no one had had the time to buy a new one.

That night the heater had begun sparking, spitting, sputtering, and mechanically moaning, as if it were on the brink of death (which it probably was anyway). No one had heard it, since the boiler room was located in an area that was heavily padded with insulation and soundproof walls. It was too late when the insulation had caught a spark from the dying heater and began to ignite. Soon the fire alarms had gone off and Jim immediately awakened. He wasn't the least bit afraid since he had gone through survival training as a soldier in the Army during Vietnam. This little incident was nothing to him, but he had to escort the children out of the building and get the firemen on the phone as soon as he could.

Many of the children were crying and afraid. Jim had to awaken those who were still asleep gently, jostling them slightly to awaken them from their dreams. The first was Jeramie, who was always a heavy sleeper.

"Come along now, Jeramie…Let's get going, now. No time to explain.", he stated, calmly. The blonde nodded, knowing Jim knew what he was talking about. He could then smell smoke and said he would help wake up the rest of his friends. Jim gathered them all together and had Kiwi jump in his arms since he would be too slow walking out of the building. As calmly as they all could, the children left their dormitory and Jim had begun calling the fire department. At least the blaze wasn't too terribly bad, yet.

Suddenly, the blaze began to pick up, which scared some of the littler girls. Jim turned around to calm Millie, who had been crying. He shushed her and took his thumb gently to her cheeks, drying her tears.

"It'll be ok. Trust me ! Just a little bit further and we're in the clear, come on !", Jim said, giving his mammoth-sized hand to her and she held onto his strong hand for dear life.

The students were surprised as the blaze grew in power, but they were glad they had made it out before it became much worse. It wasn't too bad, but it was growing in intensity. The firemen had come to extinguish it just in time before it reached some of the dormitories. Some items had been damaged, but the faculty in charge of overlooking the heating system felt like they had shot themselves in the foot. They took it into consideration to repair everything as soon as they could and make certain that this time there would be no space heaters, let alone elements that could be flammable.

All the children were relieved the incident was over though they had to sleep in the infirmary until some of the damage had been rebuilt. It was small damage and wouldn't take long to fix, which was helpful too. At least for the time being, they had a roof over their heads and they knew they were lucky. They thanked Jim for helping them, and he told them to think nothing of it. It was simply second nature to him, to put himself before everyone else and sacrifice himself if need be. Many of them realized he was indeed a saint. An unrecognized one, but a saint nonetheless.

Chapter 2—What Was I Like When I Was Small ?

Jim had been outside running along the trail near the clearing and was met by Sissi who decided to join them.

"Hi, Jim ! Beautiful day for a jog, no ?", she said, pleasantly.

"Indeed it is. I am glad the weather has remained nice for a while. ", Jim concurred.

"Hey, Jim, I... wanted to ask you something. If you don't mind...", Sissi asked.  
"What's that, dear?", Jim responded.  
"What was I like when I was small?", Sissi questioned. Jim's chocolate eyes suddenly glistened as he waxed nostalgic.

"I was there when you were born, Princess. It's almost like it was yesterday. You were a perfectly healthy and ravishing little girl. After you were given to your mom, then your dad, your dad gave me the best announcement I have ever heard. When he let me hold you for the first time, he told me I was going to be your guardian. I was astonished he would be so trusting of me to give me such a position.", Jim said, continuing to run as Sissi ran beside him. She grinned, being affected by Jim's infectious smile.

"You had to take care of me ? I remember a little of that.", Sissi said, her breath steady as her pace matched her protector's.

"Yeah. I fed you, changed your diapers, bathed you and sang you to sleep. Sometimes you became fussy, but when I sang you became so calm. I even wrote you a lullaby. You see, Sissi…you, as well as my wife, and Emily have been inspirational in my life.", Jim answered, picking up some speed. She could keep up with him, though his prowess far exceeded hers, even at his age.

"That lullaby, I actually remember it. You wrote that for me ?", Sissi inquired, curiously. Even to this day, she could recall Jim singing it to her when she was having a fitful night or when she needed to be soothed. It worked like a charm, and like magic, it put anyone who heard it into a peaceful slumber. Jim chuckled and continued following the trail, Sissi following close by. She was a bit surprised by how tender Jim could be, but she knew that she had a unique friend in Jim. He wasn't only her protector, her mentor and her caretaker, but someone she could always count on.

She would always be his little girl, and nothing could change that.

Chapter 3—Their Secret Love of Dance

Since Jim had been small, he had enjoyed dancing, even if others had considered him a "sissy" or "namby-pamby" for that. It didn't really matter, because he learned Latin dancing at a very young age. His favorite dance had always been the Argentinean tango, also known as the dance of passion. Girls left and right had been fawning all over him even at a tender age because they were mesmerized with how he moved on the dance floor. He became the rhythm, and the music flowed through him. It was the most surreal, sublime act ever witnessed in the young girl's eyes. But he paid them no heed. The only girl that ever caught his eye was Susanne.

As Jim and Susanne dated, they went to dancing school together and grew all the more closer. Though marriage, parenting and school has taken up a lot of their time, they still dance from time to time and Emily has inherited this talent for the Latin variety of music, song and dance. Needless to say, if it is a Saturday evening, it will become rather lively around the Morales residence. They don't get any complaints, but passersby seem to believe the house has become some sort of discotechque.

Nevertheless, the Moraleses know how to have a good time together as a family, and that's what's really important.

Chapter 4—Susanne's New 'Do

Susanne was considered by many she met to be the prim, proper type. She lived by obeying all the rules and laws of humanity, but deep down, she hid a secret that no one else knew. In fact, she hid this little "secret" of hers in the family garage.

It was a Harley Davidson, emerald green in color, with leather seats, gleaming stainless steel rims and a license plate that read "SMKN". She didn't quite meet the stereotypical view of a metal-head, long-haired hog owner. But she decided to do something about that. She already had plenty of leather to wear. Her jacket had an embroidered patch with a green Celtic dragon on the back breathing fire, a helmet (metallic green in nature like the bike) and some black leather chaps. Now was the time to have her hair fixed. It was long enough to do something new and daring, so, what better time than the present to make a change for the better ?

As soon as Susanne had her hair fixed, she came barrling down the road at a near-wreckless speed. Her newly-curled hair, flowed in the wind and she did her utmost from opening her mouth when she smiled, lest bugs splatter on her teeth.

She came home, and parked the Harley in the garage and was stopped by a dumbfounded husband and daughter.

"Woah.", was all that Jim managed to say.

"Mom, you _rock_ ! I didn't know you knew how to RIDE !", Emily said. One thing that Susanne had learned thanks to her dad when she was about 13 was how to ride a motorcycle. She rode on one like it was second nature and the leather made her look rough and tumble, though her very nature suggested otherwise. But Emily and Jim knew that Susanne had to be tough since she moved from place to place and having to adjust quickly to her surroundings. One of her coping mechanisms at that time was getting on her father's hog and riding to her heart's content. She didn't really care where she went. She loved the thrill of the open road and the beauty of nature she saw along the way. Even though this was a highly-guarded secret within the Morales family, it would be one for the ages. Emily could thrill to telling her children to come how cool her mother was. But for now, she could think to herself while harboring a little bit of pride,

"My mom owns a hog, so eat your heart out !"

Chapter 5—What Can I Say, I'm Russian

Taelia Ivanovich had no trouble adapting to the French culture, though she did miss her homeland of Russia. Some people just didn't understand what it was to be Russian, let alone live in the conditions that she did. Despite the fact that the country itself was struggling and since doing better since the fall of communism, Taelia lived a life of luxury, and by many was considered spoiled. But she worked for everything she had. She learned quite early, money was indeed power. However, money couldn't fix all of lives irritating problems. She had to endure being called insults like "Cossack", and she often cried herself to sleep. No one else knew that she did that, since on the outside, she seemed to be a tough nut to crack.

One day, some bullies were taunting Taelia and calling her a "Commie" and a "Ruskie". Others were saying she was a _red shirt_, not meaning someone who is benched for the remainder of a game, or some nameless patsy that gets killed in an episode of Star Trek. She bit her bottom lip, ignoring them. Then, one of the kids approached her, pushing her.

"You better not do that, she might call the Gestapo !", another said, taunting right along with the bigger, more slieght bully.

"Don't push me again, or you'll regret it.", she said, warning them. She had been in the streets before, and many times she had to defend herself. She always had a Swiss Army knife on her, but not the conventional type. It was more like a hunting knife.

Before the bully had the urge to push her again, Jim had sprinted to see what the tussle was about. Taelia said nothing. She was stoic, calm, unassuming, and cool despite what had happened.

After the bullies departed, Taelia was confronted by Jim.

"Taelia, what were you thinking, honey ?", Jim asked her, putting his hand upon her shoulder tenderly. Taelia turned her head slightly. She had started crying. It hurt when people poked fun at her homeland pride and the love of her culture.

"Jim, please forgive me. I never really intended to do anyone harm. But when people insult my homeland…Well, I start to become angry.", Taelia confessed. Jim patted her shoulder.

"I can help you with that. I myself had an anger problem. But I have since overcome it.", Jim said. She was a little chagrinned to have admitted she did indeed have a bit of a fiery temper, but in time Jim and she were able to overcome that little flaw she had. Anger had never been the solution, and she realized bullies had one focus only. They wished to make everyone else's life miserable, and she wouldn't give in to their negative energy. She was beyond that. She realized that she was special. She had mentors, like Jim that would always be there for her, and her friends that would always help her even when times were rough. She knew that without them, she wouldn't be strong like she was now. With friendship, she knew anything was possible.

Chapter 6—Student Film Festival

It was early in summer and the students had just returned from vacation. There were quite a few that pined for vacation and the leisurely life, but reality has a funny way of snapping everyone back into reality.

To ease the transition from leisure into labor, the school held a Student Film Festival. The students could make a film of whatever they wished (within boundaries of course), even if it was something abstract. Many of the films were featured in Cannes later on. Some had been awarded, and others received a notable mention. To have films sent to Cannes was quite the honor indeed and many of the students strived to receive that honor themselves.

Ziva and Zachary Rosenheim were making a film about their favorite places to eat and the fine art of people watching, as well as comedic situations they bumped into along the way. The film was called "I'm Watching You, What Does It Look Like ?". Typical comedy "Rosenheim" fare and genius work from the siblings as usual.

Sissi didn't know she was the star of mock horror film, and Odd was making her out as some sort of monster. All the while during the week she had felt as if she was being watched, but dismissed the notion as mere paranoia. Certainly no one would be watching _her_ when they had "reports" to be filming. As for her, she did an expose on fashion and trends over the years. It was all very interesting because she really didn't know it had all begun with Eve when she realized she had sinned and felt naked in front of her creator. Hence from the first fig leaf came the first idea of wearing clothes.

Each of the student films, once they were finished were finally premiered at the film festival. There were plenty of snacks to go around, as well as drinks to keep some of the rowdier students quiet.

The minute Sissi saw herself on screen, she was crushed. She couldn't believe that Odd would pull such a low-down scheme to make her look ridiculous like that. All the students were laughing boisterously and she ran out of the room crying.

Herve and Nicholas couldn't believe they had gone along with Odd's plans to unknowingly humiliate Sissi.

"You dolt ! What did you _think_ her reaction would be ?", Herve whispered through gritted teeth.

"Great work, you doofus !", Nicholas added, looking livid and embarrassed. Odd felt awful for what he had done. He had never planned his film to hurt his girlfriend's feelings.

He caught up with her in the hall and tried to explain himself.

"Odd, sometimes I don't understand you ! I thought we were _friends_ !", she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Sissi, I'm sorry. I should've asked for your permission. I didn't mean to put you in a bad light. I was just trying to make a comedy…", Odd began. Sissi didn't want anything to do with him at that time, but he had a deal for her.

"Look, I'll make it up to you.", he said.

"How's that ?", she said, sniffling, drying her eyes.

"I'll take you out to dinner. Your choice.", Odd said, hoping maybe that would change her melancholy tune.

As soon as Odd took Sissi to her favorite pizza parlor (which surprised him at first because he thought she would choose some ritzy joint that was ridiculously expensive), they were greeted and offered a seat. She unexpectedly kissed Odd on the cheek.

"Even though I did look funny, I guess I can appreciate your sense of humor. I'd be a spoiled sport if I didn't, right ?", Sissi said, holding his hand. As unanticipated as that response had been, he was pleasantly surprised.

"I'm just glad you're not upset.", Odd said, awkwardly. Sissi had been hurt somewhat by the film, but it had been a joke only, no harm in it whatsoever. She knew that Odd felt really badly about what he had done and she forgave him. After all, it would be silly to lose his friendship over something so trifling as a movie. She enjoyed her dinner with Odd, realizing though there would be snags along the road that might slow them down, it was just how life went. No matter the snags, they would always be together, and nothing could change that. They had love for each other, and that's what was truly important.

Chapter 7—April Fools !

Odd adored April Fool's Day and he had the best prank planned , a "surprise" for Sissi, if you will. Jim, who had been the only other one to know of the ingenious plot, would be there to take a photo of Sissi's reaction the moment the prank had happened.

Sissi had gone about her day without incident. She hadn't even be once been fooled, which to her, especially today, was a record. She didn't expect anything out of sorts when she saw Odd waving to her and beckoning her to come to him.

"I wonder what this could be all about ? Ooo, I love surprises.", she thought to herself as she approached and he gestured for her to come closer behind the old abandoned shed.

Jim threw open the door and a yipping, yapping Kiwi jumped on Sissi, knocking her down. He continued licking her and she burst out laughing.

"APRIL FOOLS !", Jim and Odd said in unison. Jim had flashed a couple of photos for memory's sake. This was perhaps, the best prank executed in the history of mankind.

"Hee, hee, Kiwi that tickles !", she said, petting the Bull Terrier back gently. Kiwi wouldn't let up with his licking.

"Yep, I gotcha good, Sissi !", Odd said, giggling. He picked Kiwi up and had to catch his breath since he had been laughing so hard. Jim had tears in his eyes he had been chortling so merrily. Jim showed her a photograph of her expression and Sissi broke out into a fit of laughter again.

"Yeah, you did get me good, Odd. You're something else.", she said, chortling.

Chapter 8—Camping

Today was a very wonderful day. Today, the kids would go camping in the mountains.

"Man, it is so beautiful out here!", Emily said, inhaling and exhaling deeply as she thrilled to the clean fresh air of the forest and its surroundings. All of them were far away from any signs of civilization and there were trees as far as the eyes could see. Although some of them weren't used to being without technological advancements, they were stricken by the beauty of nature and the sounds of the animals. They couldn't have that experience just staying inside and messing around with their gadgets.

"Look, a deer !", Yumi said quietly to Ulrich. She had seen deer before, but never one this close. The doe had a fawn by her side, and they walked quietly away. There were creatures everywhere making noise and just enjoying being free. Nearby was a lake and Jim grinned from ear to ear. It was a good thing he brought his fishing gear along. He was one of the few that actually _knew _how to fish. He would be teaching all of them soon, so they would have dinner. The strict vegetarians didn't seem to be too disgusted, since they had begun living off the land for the first time.

Jim taught them how to survive in the woods, what to eat and what to avoid. Susanne taught them about leaves, trees, why the sky was blue and how to know what animals had been in the area. She also gave them instructions about what to do should they encounter a bear. It was useful information "in case of emergency". Susanne, like her husband was always prepared. The students felt safer having their mentors go along with them on this camping trip.

Later, after dinner when enough fish had been caught, the students gathered to listen to ghost stories and roasting marshmallows for S'mores. All the students loved to see their marshmallow torches ablaze. The more they flamed, the softer they would be for the graham cracker and chocolate to merge as one.

It was dark and all the students were yawning and stretching as they prepared for bed in their tents. There were some nocturnal animals making noises that scared some of the children, but Susanne and Jim did their best to calm them down.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told them scary ghost stories…", she said, chastising him somewhat. He hadn't meant any harm in what he had done. He was simply trying to create some entertainment for the teens. But his stories had backfired.

Some coyotes howled in the distance and some of the littler students screamed and cried, unable to sleep. Emily happened to be in the same tent as they were.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. They're more scared of us than we are of them. Don't worry. Just go to sleep.", Emily said, sounding quite paternal. With that said, the friends that were with her calmed down, though the howling continued. Despite all the noise the wolves were making, and the occasional hoot of an owl, the students slept rather comfortably knowing that they were secure.

Chapter 9—Fastest Girl Alive

It was a fabulous day. The birds were singing merrily and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Along the track, a rush of sneakers could be heard. One athlete was sprinting far more rapidly than any of the other runners on the field. It was Samantha. Even William, who happened to be on track with Ulrich, could hardly keep up with her.

There was something different about Samantha. Perhaps it was the way her body was shaped ? Whatever the cause, Samantha was possibly the fastest girl alive. It was unearthly the way she ran, and it had even been said that she broke the Guinness World Record the last she had been timed during a sprint.

After a long run, Samantha drank plenty of water to keep her fluids regulated. Ulrich, who had been running was soon met by Yumi and the two waved as they left the track. They were probably going off somewhere to be alone and talk together. Sam smiled when she saw them leave. She was fortunate enough to have a love like theirs. She had never thought she would find love so quickly. It was unexpected, but more marvelous than she ever would've expected.

"Sam, that was astonishing. I knew you were quick, but never _that_ quick !", William complimented.

"I suppose it is hereditary. My father is an athlete too. He won quite a few trophies in his time…Not really something I care to boast about.", Sam said, honestly.

"Still though, that's incredible.", William added, looping his arm around hers and pulling her closer. Though he was sweaty, she could still make out the pleasant, yet sensual odor of musk. She sighed automatically, pleased to be in his arms yet again.

"Care to walk with me ?", William said, his eyes wistful and loving.

"Of course. You know any time spent with you is bliss.", Sam said, the words coming out so naturally. Those poetic sweet-nothings came out surprisingly and caught William slightly off guard, but he retaliated with a sweet kiss to her cheek. The two of them continued to walk hand and hand before they said their goodbyes for the day.

Chapter 10—Buttons and Bows

Dances were always a big event at Kadic and prom was no exception. Some of the students couldn't afford dresses, but Lydia Rosenheim was responsible for supplying absolutely stunning dresses for the girls, and her husband Jacob, supplied the tuxedos for the guys.

Most of the students already had their dates chosen for the upcoming dance, but Herve was having difficulty asking his lovely Naomi out.

"Why is it every time I see her my throat clenches up and when I open my mouth to speak, a squeak emerges ?", Herve thought in frustration. The only person he knew to ask about his inability to speak to Naomi was Mrs. Morales.

One day after class, Herve decided enough was enough and walked up to Susanne to speak to her.

"Hello, Herve !", she said, pleasantly. No matter the situation, she was always congenial.

"I wanted to ask you something.", Herve said, blushing slightly.

"What is it Herve ? Is it about Naomi ?", Susanne questioned in return. It was like she had a sixth sense when it came to him and the other children.

"Yes. I'd like to ask her out to the dance, but no matter what, I'm physically unable to do anything !", Herve said, fuming slightly. She put a hand on his shoulder, understanding what it felt like to be so terribly shy. At one point and time, she too had been a shy child, but she overcame it in time. She told him that the best thing he could do was garner up his courage and simply talk to her about it.

Later on during the day, Herve saw Naomi walking back to her dormitory, whistling a jovial melody. Clearing his throat, he approached her and began to feel his palms starting to sweat profusely. He ignored it and asked her what he had wanted to ask her for a while now.

"Naomi, would you like to be my date for the upcoming dance ?"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and giggled sweetly.

"Of course I would. I'm your girl, silly !", Naomi said, reminding him. His face grew hot and he blushed floridly but it was a feeling of bliss that couldn't be described in words. At last he had done what he had always wanted to do, and now he felt he could do _anything_ he put his mind to.

Naomi and Herve danced together when the night of the dance came. She looked utterly spellbinding in her sundress, which was appropriately sunshine yellow. Her brunette hair had been tied up in a yellow bow, and her gloves were a delicate pastel yellow. Herve wore a matching pastel yellow corsage to compliment her dynamic outfit.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he danced with her the rest of the night. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mr. and Mrs. Morales dancing the waltz together and she winked at him playfully, giving him a secretive thumbs up. He smiled, holding his darling close as they danced together to the strains of the oldie-but-goodie _Unchained Melody_.

Chapter 11—The Little Butterfly

Sissi had problems going to sleep.

"How could something so pointless keep me up like this ?", she pondered, hugging her moose Niny close to assuage her sorrow. It wasn't working. She bit her lip.

"I'm not going to cry about this. It's foolish !", she thought, turning around and fluffing her pillow. The nightmare she had experienced was scaring her to the point of not wanting to return back to sleep. She couldn't stop the tears from coming no matter how hard she tried.

It was nothing if embarrassing to be crying over something as trivial as her so-called friends making fun of her fashion sense. What is worse, they called her _fat_ and _ugly_, the worst pejoratives in any language. She couldn't stop sobbing.

"Why would they _say_ such hateful things ?", she thought, as she shook from crying. Just then, Jim and Susanne entered the room and tried to comfort her.

"What happened, sweetie ? What's wrong ?", Jim began, and Susanne met her at eye level, patting her hand. This simple gesture calmed her somewhat.

"It's really stupid. But I'll tell you what happened. Today, I thought I would wear something frilly and bright to suit my mood. I thought nothing of it, just doing what I usually do. My 'friends' taunted me, calling me fat and ugly. They said my look was old school and that I had no reason to be calling myself a fashionista. Their words hurt, though I didn't show it right away. I had a nightmare they came after me and beat me until I died slowly and painfully…It was all too real." , Sissi said, sniffling.

"We have a story for you then.", Susanne said, stroking Sissi's hand affectionately.

"A story ? What kind of a story ?", Sissi said, her demeanor beginning to change.

"Once upon a time, there was a caterpillar who was quite popular with all of her other caterpillar friends. But there were three caterpillars that were jealous of her, because even for a caterpillar, she had stunning markings, and the three others were quite drab when compared to her. The truth of the matter is they were jealous. Though they did call her ugly and fat, they were making judgments on themselves without consciously realizing it. But soon, the little caterpillar had begun to change. She slept for a while in her cocoon and it transformed into a chrysalis until she emerged as a splendid Monarch butterfly. Her friends no longer recognized her, but she had learned a valuable lesson. She was beautiful inside and out because she was a pure spirit, a spirit not burdened by the ugliness of everyday life. And that's the story of the Little Butterfly.", Jim said, gently.

Long before he came to the end of the story, Sissi was fast asleep, lost in her dreams. In this particular dream, she could see herself as going through the same metamorphosis as the caterpillar had in the story. She hadn't known that Jim and Susanne had made that story up about their little "Monarch". Even if she didn't realize it right away, Sissi would always be their little Monarch no matter what.

Chapter 12—Beat of the Drum

Ever since Nicholas had been young, he adored percussion instruments and he had an uncanny gift of rhythm. It was like the rhythm resonated from within him wherever he went. He was constantly listening to music, and though, at times had to refocus himself when it came to class. Despite that, he had stellar grades and was keeping up in all of his courses.

It was a fairly normal day after classes and Nicholas was practicing on his drum kit in the multipurpose room. A talent group was scouting around the campus when they found Nick playing his drums. They were so taken by his talent that they wanted him to be the opening act of their show, "The Next Big Thing". Nick was so delighted he wasn't certain what to say, but he decided to open for their show once, but then he would have to return to his work since he was such a busy student.

Everyone on the set of The Next Big Thing liked Nick. They were quite impressed by his incredible talent. They would be knocked off their feet once they saw him perform for the first time, since he seemed like an average teenage boy with a passion for anything musical.

Nick had performed in front of a live audience before, but it wasn't until he saw the gigantic audience from behind the maroon velvet curtain. He felt his knees shake and his hands tremble.

"I can't flip out now, the producers are counting on me.", he thought to himself. He looked out into the audience again and caught the eye of his best friends. They all whistled, clapped and cheered for him.

"Show that drum who's BOSS !", Odd called over all the others who were just beginning to chant for him as the show began. Nick swallowed hard, but took his seat behind his drum kit, waiting for his cue.

The curtain opened and the spotlights shone on Nick, bringing out his natural platinum highlights. The lights made it seem like he had a halo. He looked like a real-life rock 'n roll angel, if such things existed. As soon as the main producer gave him his cue to play, he wailed on those drums like no tomorrow. Each beat, each rhythm, every variation and some new beats not yet known, he thrashed them out on his drums.

By the time he was done going slightly "crazy", he stopped and caught his breath, and then stepped forward to take a bow. He was met by thunderous applause and near deafening cheers. The other acts had a lot to follow up to after Nick's unbelievable performance, but they weren't worried.

As soon as _The Next Big Thing_ had been recorded for the evening, it was rather late and the producers were wrapping everything up before they went to sleep. They thanked their performers, and lastly Nick.

"We hope you can come and play for us again sometime. You…ROCK !", the main director said, enthusiastically. Nick blushed slightly, not used to such praise, but he was glad he could entertain them all so thoroughly. He wasn't playing the drum for that reason, though…He played because he adored doing so and it made him happy.

He had found something that was difficult for others to grasp. He didn't have to pursue happiness, because whenever he was around the tic-tock, rat-a-tat-tat, crash, boom, bang, CLANG of the drums, that's where joy existed.

Chapter 13—Jim's Warrior Spirit Awakens

Jeramie told the rest of the Warriors to head for the Scanners to they could go into the kingdom of Lyoko to defeat XANA. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Emily, Naomi, Taelia and Odd were already in Lyoko, fighting a new monster that XANA had created. William, Nicholas, Herve, Sam and Susanne had joined in recently. Jeramie could only direct them from the outside, since he had been down with a fever and thought running around would make him weaker. However, he had been healing and had been able to act to direct his friends in the right direction.

Suddenly, Susanne gave out a shriek as she was wrapped up by a tentacle from the gigantic "Octokracken" as they were dubbing it. The others were getting caught up in its tentacles, unable to fight. Jeramie felt helpless to do anything, even though he tried typing in different algorithms to try and free them. Nothing he did loosened the creature's grasp, and the Warriors were starting to expire slowly and painfully.

Jim, who had been sleeping, knew something was terribly wrong. He wasn't sure of what, but he automatically ran to the abandoned factory. It was as if his legs led him there on their own. He pressed the button and the automatic doors hissed open as a thick fog spilled out and he entered the elevator. He pressed the button as quickly as he could and was taken to the belly of the factory.

Jim noticed Jeramie typing wildly on the console and wondered what was happening.

"They're in trouble aren't they ? What can I do to help ?!", Jim said, wanting desperately to assist Jeramie however he could. He was extremely concerned for the Warriors, particularly his wife and daughter. Jeramie could say nothing but simply nodded.

"You could be virtualized. Just one word of warning before you go…It might be a little disorienting at first, so be cautious.", Jeramie said as his mentor entered one of the Scanners.

"Analyzing. Scanning. Virtualization. Godspeed, Jim.", Jeramie said, and returned to trying to destroy the Octokracken from above.

Jim saw his friends and family, all in peril. Despite the warning Jeramie had given him, Jim had no trouble adapting to the different environment. He had seen the Octokracken and began attacking it viciously as if he knew what he was doing. The Octokracken wasn't fazed by Jim's attacks. It continued squeezing the oxygen out of the Warrior's lungs, all of them beginning to turn a fatal blue. Jim struck something that looked like a semicircle surrounding a rod, and the Octokracken shrieked before it began to spasm violently and died. All of the Warriors fell and began breathing on their own without help. It wasn't the end of the battle, since XANA was on the run, but the Warriors had no time to explain. They did express their gratitude towards their newest member. He was absolutely incredible in his timing and his method of attack. He would indeed be an asset as they continued their battle against XANA.

XANA wasn't pleased when he had found his Octokracken beaten, but he hadn't run out of ideas to destroy the Warriors, but he had put most of his energy into creating the hideous beast that had just been decimated by Jim. He had been able to construct a small battalion. Jim noticed that the one in charge of the monsters had begun to flee for higher ground.

"Warriors, I'll take care of whoever this character is. This battalion should be no problem…", he said, sprinting forward in a rush of color and sound. The others were amazed, but fought while Jim took it upon himself to fight XANA hombre to hombre.

"Jim, what in blazes do you think you're doing ! That's XANA you're dealing with !", Jeramie said with a weak cough.

"XANA-schmana. I noticed from summoning the Octokracken he had since become weak…I have no better time to take the offensive and strike. It's called strategy, me bucko !", Jim said, confidently. Jeramie had _no idea_ what Jim was up to but even _he_ was surprised when Jim had nailed XANA just inches away from the "seal" that composed his very being. XANA hadn't uttered a word of defeat, but what was left of his army crumbled into dust. XANA had also disappeared as mysteriously as the rest of the battalion.

"That won't be the end of him. He was wounded, but the seal on his chest wasn't pierced. A valiant effort though, good on you, Jim !", Jeramie said.

"Yeah, that was stupendous !", some others added.

"I never knew you could fight like that, dad.", Emily said, as she hugged her father before Jeramie de-virtualized them.

"Neither did I, Lili.", Jim said, with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Return to the past, now.", Jeramie said, hitting enter.

As soon as the world began back on autopilot again, Jim remembered what had happened, and couldn't stop talking about it. He couldn't _wait _to virtualize into Lyoko again.

"Yes, yes, dad…Just don't go telling that to other people. Lyoko is our secret.", Emily reproved her father. Jim nodded. He understood how important it was to keep Lyoko undisclosed to anyone else but himself, his family and the rest of his friends.

Epilogue 

There are thousands, if even more stories about the Warriors that I could tell. But then again, you would be here for quite some time. But without them, the world would be overrun by XANA and I wouldn't even be writing these stories. So, I am extremely grateful heroes like the Warriors exist. Even though the task of keeping the world and returning Lyoko to its once peaceful state lies in the hands of the Warriors and their progeny, they fight for a better future for all involved.

**And that to me is the true essence of a hero.**

The End


End file.
